Arigatou Kaiko
by Miss Pandaa
Summary: "Makanya, kalau jalan itu hati-hati. Pakai mata, bukan dengkul!"/Jangan ambil Miku-ku, Tuhan!/"Buka pintunya Baka-senpai! Aku tau kau ada di dalam!"/"Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyayangiku. TIDAK AKAN ADA—!"/"Jadilah kekasihku."/"Tadi seperti sedang mengucapkan janji pernikahan ya?"/ My first fanfict in this fandom :3 RnR please? ;)


Suasana sore yang didominasi warna oranye kini mulai tampak di langit Jepang. Dua orang bersaudara sedang duduk di taman rumah—mansion mereka. Sesekali mereka bersenda gurau bersama. Tawa lepas mereka menandakan bahwa mereka sangat bahagia dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Kakak! Sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu menyayangi kakak. Maka dari itu, kakak harus tetap kuat menghadapi segala cobaan dari Tuhan dengan tegar. Lihatlah, masih banyak orang jauh di bawah kita. Jadi, kakak harus terus bersyukur kepada-Nya. Semua sudah di gariskan olehnya. Kita hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang sudah dia buat. Berjanjilah, kakak tidak akan terpuruk oleh apapun itu."

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau bisa bicara seperti itu Miku?" Sang kakak mencubit hidung adiknya gemas. Sang adik mengaduh kecil. "Itu pesan dari '_Nee-chan_' yang tadi menolongku berdiri karena aku terjatuh saat menyebrang jalan," jelas Miku polos. "Dan '_Nee-chan_' itu melihatku menangis karena lututku terluka." Miku menunjukkan lututnya yang tertempel sebuah plaster.

"Makanya, kalau jalan itu hati-hati. Pakai mata, bukan dengkul!" Suara tawa sang kakak pecah karena melihat sang adik memberengut.

"Kakak!" Pekikan darinya malah membuat sang kakak semakin tertawa lepas.

"Kakak kan belum berjanji!"

"Iya-iya, kakak berjanji sama Miku." Sang kakak menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Dia pun tersenyum lebar dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking kakaknya, sama seperti yang dia lakukan kepada '_Nee-chan_' yang menolongnya tadi.

Kini, mereka kembali tertawa lepas. Mereka tak tahu bahwa setelah ini Tuhan akan menunjukkan kekuasaannya di hadapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinamori Meirin Proudly Present**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid + Utauloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., etc(yang jelas bukan punya saya/plak).**

**Arigatou © Hinamori Meirin**

**Alur fanfict ini punya saya. Saya cuma minjem karakternya saja**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : AU! OOC! Alur campuran, dan agak gimana gitu/?**

**.**

**.**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Hanya sekedar menyalurkan hobi****—****menuangkan ide ke dalam bentuk tulisan.**

**.**

**.**

**My first fict in this fandom**

**.**

**Tidak ada paksaan untuk membaca fict ini, tekan icon 'back' jika tidak suka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you like this...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading!**

**.**

"Kakak! Ajari aku melompat memakai tali _skipping _ini! Ayolah kak!" Gadis manis dengan surai _teal_ panjang itu menarik-narik baju bagian belakang miliknya. Dia, sang kakak yang merasa terganggu oleh tingkah adik kecilnya langsung berbalik, meski tangannya masih sibuk menggenggam benda berlensa. Dia sedang mengambil beberapa gambar untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya selaku anggota OSIS sekaligus ketua sekbid bagian dokumentasi di SMA-nya.

"Nanti saja Miku, Kakak sedang sibuk." Penolakan yang terkesan halus itu masih belum bisa membuat sang adik puas. Sedangkan Hatsune Miku—adik perempuannya yang baru berusia 6 tahun—mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya. Oh, lihatlah! Wajah memelas adik kecilnya ini sangat menggemaskan. Mata berbinar yang tadi menatapnya penuh harap kini mulai berkaca-kaca, membuatnya menjadi tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan adiknya. Setelah menghela napas, akhirnya dia luluh juga terhadap Miku.

"Kemarilah Miku." Miku yang pada dasarnya memang masih lugu dan polos malah berlari antusias.

Tuk!

"Auch! Sakit kak!" Miku memberengut sebal karena Hatsune Mikuo—kakaknya, malah mendorong keningnya menjauh. "Maaf ya, Miku. Tapi lain kali saja." Ujarnya lagi. Kini Miku tak dapat membantah. Sebagai respon, dia memberengut sebal sambil berlalu dari hadapan Mikuo. "Kakak tak sayang padaku." Lirihnya sambil kembali berlalu dengan berurai air mata kepedihan. "Selalu saja begini. Kakak jahat!" Lirihnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Mikuo setelah menjatuhkan tali _skiping_nnya.

Gadis kecil itu berlari menuju ke jalan raya. Mikuo yang menatap kepergian Miku tiba-tiba terbelalak. Lampunya sudah berwarna hijau. Secepat mungkin dia berlari mengejar Miku yang telah berada di tengah jalan.

Tiiiiin!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa—"

Bruk!

Runtutan bunyi dari pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya terpaku.

Tidak!

Jangan!

Jangan ambil Miku-ku, Tuhan!

Dengan langkah gontai, dia berjalan menuju ke sosok adiknya yang terkapar berlumuran darah. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Miku dan mengecek denyut nadinya.

Deg!

"Miku... Ayo bangun!" Dia mulai mengguncang tubuh Miku. "Tidak! Tidak! Bangunlah Miku! Kau ingin diajari main tali _skipping,_ 'kan? Makanya, ayo bangun Miku! MIKUUUUUU!"

Terlambat. Miku sudah pergi. Dan dia takkan kembali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh! Hosh!" Pemuda bersurai teal itu menarik rambutnya kuat. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu, batinnya frustasi. Iris bak teal memfokuskan pandangannya menuju ke jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul 02.00 a.m, masih terlalu cepat untuk beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Miku! Miku!" Racaunya tak karuan. Tangannya meremas kuat rambutnya.

Tanpa intruksi lebih lanjut dari otaknya, kini matanya telah memproduksi beberapa tetes cairan bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Harusnya dia memejamkan matanya, bukannya menangis tak karuan seperti ini. Sebut dia sok kuat, sebut dia egois. Karena itu semua benar adanya. Karena ke-egoisannya, adiknya masih kecil tewas tertabrak bus. Karena kesibukannya, Miku-nya harus meregang nyawanya. Padahal, hanya Miku satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Tapi dengan begitu mudahnya dia melepaskan Miku. Biarlah, kali ini saja, dia menangisi segala perbuatannya, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya—setelah insiden tragis itu.

Dan sampai pagi menjelang, raungan pilu penuh penyesalan memenuhi mansion mewah yang kini terasa sepi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Buka pintunya _Baka-senpai_!" Teriakan membahana memecah keheningan. Gadis dengan syal di lehernya itu masih sibuk menggedor pintu.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Aku tau kau ada di dalam! Cepat bukakan pintu terkutuk ini! Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi, hah?!" Kali ini dia benar-benar mengamuk.

"Cih! Aku tak punya pilihan lain," ungkapnya. Kini dia bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu di hadapannya. "Kau yang menginginkannya Senpai!" Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah. Dalam hati dia mulai menghitung.

1...

2...

3...

DUAK! BRAK!

Akhirnya...

Tumben bisa semudah ini, batinnya bangga. Satu langkah dia memasuki mansion, kini mulutnya menganga lebar melihat orang yang dia cari terkapar kini terkapar di balik pintu dengan wajah memar seperti di hantam suatu benda dengan keras.

"_Senpai_!" Pekiknya kaget.

**.**

**.**

Matanya mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan dengan asupan cahaya yang ada. Dia mengeliat pelan di singgasananya. Iris teal melirik sekilas jam dinding. Pukul 08.36 a.m. Kemudian dia melirik kalender di atas nakas. Ah! Hari minggu, batinnya.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Ugh! Siapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah buat keributan, keluhnya kesal.

"Buka pintunya _Baka-senpai_!" Teriakan membahana sampai ke indra pendengarannya. Dia mendesis, ini suara 'dia', gerutunya.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Aku tau kau ada di dalam! Cepat bukakan pintu terkutuk ini! Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi, hah?!"

"Cih! Gadis itu benar-benar...!" Hatsune Mikuo akhirnya beranjak dari kasur menuju ke lantai bawah. Dia bersumpah akan mengunci mulut berisik milik seseorang di luar sana. Saat kakinya menginjak anak tangga terakhir, tak ada lagi suara gedoran pintu. Mikuo menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah," gumamnya. Dia kembali melangkah untuk membukakan pintu.

Saat tangannya memegang gagang pintu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi gugup. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Tangannya mulai membuka pintu, tiba-tiba...

DUAK! BRAK!

Dengan naasnya, pintu itu menghantam wajahnya dengan keras. Alhasil, Mikuo pun terjungkal ke belakang. Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai menipis. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah wajah gadis serba biru dengan syal melilit leher jenjangnya.

"_Senpai_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aw! Sakit!" Keluhan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sang pemuda. Sedangkan sang gadis yang sedang mengobatinya mengernyit heran. Kini mereka berada di ruang tamu, tepatnya sedang duduk di sofa. "Tahan sebentar _Senpai_," ujar sang gadis seraya mengobati luka di wajah sang pemuda dengan kapas.

"Aw! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Desis Mikuo tajam. Kali ini, dengan sengaja gadis bernama lengkap Shion Kaiko itu menekan dengan keras luka memar di wajah Mikuo. Membuat Mikuo meringis kesakitan. "Adudududududuh! Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_?!" Bentak Mikuo sadis. "Mengobatimu, _senpai_," jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, seolah dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau tau apa yang aku maksud." Desis Mikuo tajam. Kaiko mendelik, "Itu salahmu, dasar bodoh! Dibandingkan aku, kau berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih menyebalkan." Cerca gadis itu.

"Kau mengurung diri di rumah tanpa melakukan kontak dengan siapapun! Berminggu-minggu kau tidak hadir ke sekolah dan tanpa keterangan. Dan karena itu, semua tugas _senpai_ dilimpahkan semuanya padaku hanya karena aku wakil sekbid dokumentasi. _Senpai_ pikir, _senpai_ siapa? Bisa-bisanya senpai merusak imej OSIS di mata siswa-siswi sekolah. Kau menghancurkan masa depanmu! Dan kau membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu!" Shion Kaiko tak mampu lagi mengendalikan emosinya, dia menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya kepada Mikuo.

"Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan sekolah! Aku tidak perduli dengan masa depanku! Masa bodoh dengan OSIS! Masa bodoh dengan semuanya! Aku sudah kehilangan satu-satunya alasanku hidup di dunia! Dia sudah pergi! Dia sudah pergi!" Raungnya sedih. Air mata mulai bercucuran dari iris Mikuo. Dia memperlihatkan betapa rapuhnya dia di hadapan Kaiko yang merupakan adik kelasnya.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan melayang mengenai wajah Mikuo. Mikuo tertegun beberapa saat, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kaiko. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Kaiko menatapnya marah.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang merasakannya? Masih banyak yang keadaannya lebih parah daripada kau, _senpai_! Banyak diantara mereka yang bersikap tegar dan tabah. Tidakkah _senpai_ sadar? Tidakkah _senpai_ ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang tegar?"

"Tau apa kau?! Kau tidak merasakannya! Kau tidak merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang disayangi! Tidak akan ada lagi yang memperhatikanku. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengerti aku. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyayangiku. TIDAK AKAN ADA—!"

Perkataan Mikuo terhenti saat Kaiko membungkamnya. Kaiko melumat bibirnya lembut. Dan tanpa sadar, dia membalas ciuman itu. Mata mereka terpejam, mencoba meresapi, mencoba menikmati. Mereka saling mengecap, saling menyalurkan rasa masing-masing.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka melepaskan pagutan mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen. Sementara Mikuo tampak tidak rela melepaskan Kaiko.

"Harusnya _senpai_ sudah sadar sekarang," ungkap Kaiko dengan wajah merah seperti tomat. "Aku selalu memperhatikan _senpai_. Aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali melihat _senpai_. Awalnya aku tidak sadar, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Semakin lama, rasa sukaku berubah menjadi cinta. Aku mencintaimu _senpai_. Tidak perduli bagaimana pun _senpai_, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

"Satu lagi, aku sangat mengerti perasaan senpai karena aku yatim piatu semenjak aku berumur 5 tahun. Kaito-nii juga sudah pergi. Jadi aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu."

Mikuo tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Kaiko memiliki nasip yang sama sepertinya. Namun lihatlah, betapa tegarnya gadis itu. Kini tangannya meraih tengkuk gadis itu dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dia melumat bibir Kaiko rakus, dan hal itu membuat Kaiko kewalahan.

Kaiko... Terima kasih, batinnya penuh syukur. Kini Kaiko berhasil membuka mata hatinya.

Ciuman pun terlepas, namun kening mereka masih bersentuhan. "Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya. Kaiko... Jadilah pacarku."

Tes! Tes!

Iris _aquamarine_ mulai memproduksi cairan bening. Tetes demi tetes mulai meleleh di pipi. Kaiko menangis di hadapannya. Tangannya secara refleks menghapus air mata dipipi Kaiko.

"Tapi berjanjilah, _senpai_ tidak akan terpuruk oleh apapun itu." Mikuo tersentak. Kata-kata itu persis seperti yang Miku katakan padanya. Ah! Ternyata Kaiko yang telah menolong Miku. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Dan kau juga harus berjanji mulai saat ini kau harus memanggilku Mikuo-kun."

"Aku berjanji." Ucap mereka serempak. Tawa mereka pun pecah karena hal itu. "Wow! Tadi seperti sedang mengucapkan janji pernikahan ya?" Ujar Mikuo. Dan Kaiko tersipu karenanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mandi, lalu aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu Mikuo-kun."

Mikuo terkekeh. "Benar-benar seperti pengantin baru. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke kamar untuk melakukan malam pertama?" Goda Mikuo seraya menyeringai mesum.

Buk!

Kaiko melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Mikuo dengan keras tanpa memperdulikan luka memarnya. "Dasar MESUM!" Pekik Kaiko lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju ke dapur.

Benarkan, ada banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Dan Kaiko termasuk salah satu diantaranya. Senyum tulus tercetak di wajahnya.

Kini Mikuo dapat melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Dan Kaiko selalu berada di sampingnya. Mikuo sangat bersyukur karena dapat dipertemukan dengan Kaiko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dia, seorang gadis yang berbeda_

_Dia itu... unik?_

_Tampilannya yang serba biru serta syal yang selalu dia pakai di setiap musim_

_Tapi dia mampu menikmati segala yang dia punya_

_Dia selalu tegar saat melewati cobaan_

_Dan dia selalu bersyukur kepada-Nya_

_Tuhan..._

_Terima kasih kuucapkan padamu_

_Karena Engkau telah mengirimkan seorang malaikat padaku_

_Yang menyayangiku seperti adik kecilku_

_Ku harap Miku-ku bahagia bersamamu_

_Dan izinkan aku, _

_Untuk membahagiakan malaikatku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

Hallo, minna! Aku author baru yang kesasar di sini :3 jadi salam kenal semua X3

My first fict in this fandom. Dengan pair fav. Aku nih XD Maaf kalo jelek :''

Btw, kayaknya fanfict dengan pain MikuoKaiko masih jarang. Yosh! Aku bakal berusaha melestarikannya XD /plaak

Mungkin segini dulu aja, aku gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi /plak

Oke, akhir kata...

**.**

**RnR Please? ;)**

**.**

**Pagaralam, 19 April 2015**

**Sincerely, Hinamori Meirin**


End file.
